Fresh Start REWRITING
by Dana2184
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to start over? Do you go after it, knowing the opportunity comes only once? Or do you stay in your hometown? When two complete strangers get the opportunity to leave their lives behind, they go for it. With only their cars, clothes and money they move to the same town. But before long, they'll meet, with Fate pushing them together.
1. Prologue

**A/N So here is a new story, and this time its not a one shot. Shocker I know. But hey they need the love to. I really shouldn't be doing this. I don't even have the first real chapter finished, shoot me. Look at this as more of an impluse sort of thing. You see I should really be in bed cause I have to do stuff in 7 and half hours but YOLO. Wait sounds really stupid, mental note, never say YOLO again. Anywho. It wrote it self and probably always will. But I still hope you like it. I have it all planned out and know where it's acutally going.**

**Don't mind it, it's in third person, so yeah. See what happens when you have literally and hour and half of sleep to run on? Any who. This is just the prologue and is really important, sets up the whole thing. but I have this huge scene (read: Katie and James do.) planned I can't wait to upload that when we get there. I'm awkward with dialogue so yeah. **

**Those of you who read Mean, What Are We, and What The Hell yeah they are never gonna be updated, cant get back into them. My muse if you will no longer talk to me and I don't live in that state anymore. 30 Reasons is on a long ass hold and you'll never know when it gets uploaded. Read: Too lazy and have no ideas. But I promise this Jatie Fic is going to be different. :)**

**This story is dedicated to _Science-Fantasy93_ Lets face it, anything I write for her never gets finished, I'm sorry. It's for her because she puts up with my dumbness and with random ideas I pull from thin air. You should check out all of her stories, They're so much better then mine but you should still share the love with mine... Don't hold back with the reviews as long as they are nice. Once again this isn't beta'd. So deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Well we should know by now who i do and do not own. :)**

**Thanks to: BooBoo for helping or should I say pretty much writing the summary. Your awesome :)**

**Alright after that long rant of an Authors Note, here it is. :)**

**Enjoy, or don't.**

_**"Sometimes we all need a fresh start. Some do it with college in a close state, others do it by moving across the world, Some might even pack up their stuff, get into their car and let the road pick the designation. While others stay put and just hope for the best. Which one are you?" -Anonymous **_

* * *

_She packed her bags again. She didn't know exactly why she kept doing this, but she did. But this time, she was done with high school and was ready for anything, so she thought. Walking down the stairs in sweatpants and a bright yellow sweatshirt, she tighten her messy bun she just thrown up and walked up to her momma and kissed her goodbye._

_Leaving the front door, she walked to her old beat up impala and threw her duffle bag in there. There was a few boxes in there along of other bags but she only packed what she needed. Turning the ignition, she put it reverse, pulled out of her driveway and then switched gears, driving forward. Not knowing exactly where she would end up, she was going to hope for the best._

_She had enough money that she literally could travel the country if she so desired living out of her car and boxes and what not. The only thing on her mind was to get out of Symone-Ville, South Dakota. You're probably wondering why she is traveling by car if she has the money to get a plane or train? Simple. That means you have to have a general designation, and she really doesn't._

_Seeing the sign that said You Are Now Leaving Symone-Ville, Please Come Back sign, she inwardly smiled as she sighed. Seeing the rain in her headlights, she questioned to herself as to why she was leaving at night specially when the Weather App on her mom's computer read server thunderstorm in effect till midnight that night._

_Reaching over, she turned on the radio, no longer being able to handle the silence anymore, she let Raven Symone's voice fill her car and kept her focus on the rainy wet road in front of her. 50 minutes later of driving, she finally got tired and pulled into Motel 6 – who is known to keep their lights on for you – She got out, grabbed what she needed and went to the front desk._

_As she reached it, she saw a very tired looking boy sitting behind it. After talking a bit, she got a room key and made her way around to the side to park and then let herself into the building again, and made it to her room. Throwing her duffle bag on the first bed, she took care of her business in the bathroom then got comfortable in the second bed, flipped the TV on and watched some movie on BET and snuggled into the third pillow._

_Not even 20 minutes into the movie, she fell asleep all snuggled up in the bed surrounded by the pillows and blankets. _

_In a different state, a boy no older than 19 and no younger than 16 walked out of his front door. He couldn't handle the arguments that his parents had every night, couldn't handle the smell of other women's cheap perfume, couldn't handle the bangs and late nights, he just couldn't handle it anymore. His older brothers and sisters moved out as soon as they got finished with school, him on the hand, had to wait four weeks for his last two paychecks. _

_He really didn't have time to be motel bounded till then, he sucked what he could up and delt with the screaming and arguments. This time he got his last check, made sure that someone knew he was alright, he fled the scene. Getting into his '08 ford fusion, he flipped off his house and drove away. Seeing that bright pink Camaro that he's sure his daddy bought, he gave his dad's latest misses the bird and sped out of the quite small town Tilton-Collins, Minnesota. _

_He drove into Cotton Lake and grabbed some greasy burgers from Burger Jon and then got back onto i-90 that led into Symone-Ville, South Dakota. He drove past the town and got into the furthest town he could before he knew that he would crash. Pulling into Motel 6 he got his gym bag and a key and made his way to his room._

_After showering and getting a bag for dirty clothes, he locked the door to his room and flopped onto the first bed he saw. Turning off the lights, he pulled the blankets over his head and let a much needed somber take over his body._

_The two strangers from small towns in different states, resided in the same Motel next to each other and only had one purpose on their minds: Getting as far away as they could start over. They didn't want to fall hopeless in love, and depend on their partner but a little thing called Fate and or Destiney had a different plan for the duo._

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? I do. I'm irrelevant cause its my story of course I like it. Silly me. Please review? *insert pouting puppy face.***

**Till Next Time, **

**Dana**


	2. Four Months Later

**Thank you so much for the three reviews that I had gotten from the prologue! I was kind of hoping for 5 before I updated, but oh well. I hope all the US people had a great 4th yesterday. Mine was hectic. Too much boy drama for my taste. Anyways. Here is the first chapter! Oh and check out Anywhere But Here by _Science-Fantasy93_ She just updated it! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to fill this out anymore?**

_**"Drive me crazy, I'm so in to you, Tell me baby do you feel it too?" -Lost In Love **_

* * *

**Four Months Later.**

Katie Knight was folding up her last shirt of her job _Walking On Sunshine_ a clothing store that was just like Hollister and American Eagle but cheaper and the sizes literally ranged from newborn clothes all the way up to 24 size. She couldn't be happier, she was now living in a town called River Hills just outside of Phoenix Arizona.

She was currently working on the floor part till her co-worker and gay best friend Phillip came back from lunch. He was the first person she met four months ago, they were at the park and bumped into each other not looking. Ever since, he took her under his wing, gave her a place to stay till she got her new place. Which by the way never happen.

They were close enough that they consider each other siblings. They were so close that they took a bath once and she let Phillip shave her legs. Yeah you could say that is pretty close. Phillip had actually told her about the open spot at the clothing store he had worked out. So now she works with him and wouldn't have it any other way.

Katie heard the ding indicating that someone had just walked in, and without even looking up, she recited "Welcome to Walking on Sunshine. Everything on the back walls are 50% off." And walked to the men's side and started folding the jeans in half and laying them on the table so they were easy to pick up and see your size right there.

Going through the jeans and the cart from the dressing room, she folded them and displayed them. The ding went off and this time her gay best friend's voice was what she heard before she actually heard him. Typical Phillip thing to do.

"Katie! You'll know who I just ran into." He gushed

"Who?" Katie asked

"This really hot guy, I don't actually know him, but he's hot and that's all that matters."

"No I'm sure his name helps and so does his personality." She sassed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He was just at the cute little café around the block and I think he was following me."

Rolling her eyes again, she walked to the cash registers and bagged the customer's items as McKayla grabbed him an application and then told him to have a great day. Letting McKayla, the other floor person know that she was back, she took over.

Ringing up the last person in line, for now, she re-stocked the bags and looked at the clock. Sighing, she blew her bangs out of her face and waited for the next person to come. But instead of a customer, her grouchy boss came up to her.

"Katie, they need help in the baby part of the store. Be a doll and help them?" Mr. Grouc- I mean, Mr. Garlin instructed her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the other side of the store and proceeded to help them. Really there was only two workers over here, how hard could this be? It's not they're going to get a rush, it's not lunch time, nor is it a restaurant.

Grabbing a pad of paper and pen she always kept around, she plopped it on the counter and started making a list for what she needed to make for dinner tonight. Really all Katie wanted to do, was get off work and get home. She wasn't feeling good and had a massive headache.

Normally when she didn't feel well, the store manager sent her home, but the boss of the manager decided to make a presence and pester her during her 9 hour shift. She wasn't even supposed be working right now, but Talia Reynolds got food poisoning when her boyfriend of 8 months tried making burgers in a frying pan but didn't really know how.

Being the good worker that she is, she stayed to cover for her fellow co-worker, the only girl she really couldn't stand. But she needed the hours and the money. Not because her money from her savings was getting low, but she had a good feeling that she'd need it someday. Not being prepared, she needed to save more.

James had taken up odd jobs here and there, he was currently babysitting his neighbor's three year old twins. He was living in a condo type apartment building. When he moved to River Hills, he knew that he wanted a condo, but since the only ones they had for condos were in Phoenix and he really didn't want to live in a city.

So he opted for a fair size town next to the city. The only place he could find the condo type was an apartment building on the south end of the town were all the rich people resides. Having a little over 10,000 in his bank account, he was able to get it. Rent wasn't that bad considering where it was located at.

When he isn't picking up odd jobs, he was in school taking up Phys ED for his major, he worked at the local Sports shop. Since he's been living here for the past four and half months, his parents hadn't even tried contacting him. But his siblings had. The kids were pretty close and always stuck together, despite the little fights they had growing up, they all look after each other.

So when he went to them on advice and what they thought of him relocating himself anywhere in the country they stood behind him 100% of the way. They promised that no matter where he ended, that they would always be there for him and come visit him.

"James, can we go swimming?" Aleah asked

"Please James. I love you again." Aranda pleaded

"Can't we stay here?" James whined. What he was tired plus it was already 97 degrees out and it was rumored to get to at least 108 by 4 and it was already 2. Welcome to Arizona.

"Please?" Aleah begged while Aranda started to plant baby kisses all over James face.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright guys, go get your swim suits on and I'll spray you in sunblock." He caved

"YAY!" they exclaimed

The girls ran off to the spare room that he had and started digging in the hope chest for their swim suits. James went to his room and changed into his swim trucks and went to the hall closet to get the stuff he'll need for tonight.

"I CAN'T FIND MY 'KINI" Aranda screamed

James walked into the room and saw Aranda sitting on her little couch bed pouting.

"Aranda, you don't need to scream, simply get help if you need it. And here it is." James scolded then handed the child said item.

After the girls changed, they walked to James car, he buckled them in then proceeding to the pool across town. The only down side of going to the pool it's on the other side of town. Not that anyone minded but the rich side should've added a pool. For crying out loud they have the money. That and the complex should build one.

Once they got to the pool, they got out and went in to pay. He took the girls into the unisex locker room and had the girls shower before they went to the pool. After they were done, they went out and found a spot to put their towels down.

Looking around, James spotted a pretty brunette with brown eyes, she was about 5'3 and was wearing a neon green strapless top with hot pink bottoms. She was sitting with a guy who was checking out another guy. Wait the guy looked familiar, well just a bit.

Hearing the girls say they found a spot, ironically right next to them, they put their stuff down and went to the kiddie side of the pool. It wasn't a place James would had like to be seen at, but you really can't take toddlers into the big pool. Specially two toddlers and one adult. So he opted for this.

It wasn't too shabby, I mean it had a part where you could stand under and a bucket tipped over and you got wet, it also had a sprinkler you could go through. He saw most adults sitting down in the pool and hold their children or walk around with them. The water was deep enough that a 2 year old could stand on their tip toes and 8 year olds who didn't know how to swim, doggy paddle around without touching the ground, over all it wasn't too bad.

Spraying the twins, he sprayed himself, chucked it in the bag and walked in with each girl on his hips. From anyone looking in, he was a teen dad with twin girls. He didn't mind getting that label, simply because he takes care of the girls like they were his own and he really didn't care what others thought of him.

"James, lookie." Aleah pointed to her toes touching the water

"I see that, your bright pink nail polish looks even brighter." He humored her

"Down." Aranda said

He agreed and set her down and watch her try to swim with her floaties holding her up. Aleah on the other hand, was a bit scared of the water at first so you had to inch her in. eventually Aleah got into the water with her sister and they squealed in delight.

Laughing to himself, he looked up and saw the cute brunette looking at him with awe sketched on her face. He caught her looking at him, and watched as a pink shade came about on her tan cheek bones. Feeling one of the girls tug on his shorts he diverted his gaze and casted it downwards, much to his dismay. He moved his hands and splashed the girls, hearing them giggle in response and let them splash his stomach back, which felt good on his newly formed tan that just formed from being burnt the other day.

About two hours later, they got out of the pool, headed back in, changed and went to James' car. They went for an early dinner and then went back to his place. He knew that he'd have to bathe the girls and get them ready to sleep at 8, but he brought the sleepy girls up and had gave them an early bath. After they were all clean, they went to the living room and started playing with the toys, the girls mom brought that morning.

8 came too fast he thought, he went into the spare room that the girls usually accumulate when they have to stay over and picked out a Disney movie he had bought for them. Once the room was ready he called the girls in and put them to bed.

He went to lock the front door and grabbed his MacBook Pro and phone, then retrieved to his room. He changed out of his shorts and started on his homework.

Before he went to bed, his mind drifted to the beautiful brunette he saw at the pool that day. Sighing, he turned on his AC and fan then covered up with the Black and White checkered sheets, he made sure the baby monitor was on and then let his eyes droop and go to sleep.

* * *

**Well then, Did you like it? I know the song I put had nothing to do with this chapter but thats the whole point. Plus I'm listening to it right now and trying to serenade BooBoo. Leave a review? **

**Till Next Time, **

**Dana**

_**Ps: If you are dying for high school drama, great love/hate relationship and tasteable sexual tension, then you need to read Break The**_** Ice**** by Science-Fantasy93**


	3. It's Not Fate Is it?

**Look at this! I'm updating this story! So I'd call this progress right?! So I know that I'm 16 days late but hey get use to it. I had updated BBQ Surprise the happy Jatie one shot that I had promised last month, three days ago, and look three days later is an update on this one! Just so you guys know that I think I'm gonna be updating on the weekends. I start work tomorrow and I have a 9 hour shift from M-F at like 10 am to 7 pm and then I have college homework to do. **

**Which reminds me, I should be doing that now, but a friend not so sublty hinted to get the next chapter out, so here it is. Please check out Anywhere But Here by Science-Fantasy93 she just updated like 3 hours ago? Oh and check out her other stories too! Oh if you're a HP Fan check out her two HP stories as well! My Brothers Girlfriend is sooo good and so is The Trail and Tribulations of a Wizarding War. I'm not a HP fan yet I've read both! **

**Anyways. No I do not own James & Katie. I do however own, Aleah, Aranda, Julie-Ana, Kyler, Walking on Sunshine, Phillip, Jewel and Julio's Fun House. I don't own Replay or Zendaya. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 2.**

_**"If you can't hear what I'm trying to say, If you can't read from the same page, Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind, Maybe I'm out of my mind." -Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft. T.I. Pharrell**_

* * *

The next day James woke up. He slipped out of bed and went down the hall to the room that the girls were staying in. Noticing they were sound asleep, he went to the kitchen and started making some pancakes and bacon. Once they were done, he padded back down the hall to the room and gently woke the girls up. He saw his phone and decided to check it.

**_Hey we're stuck in Orlando for the week. Kyler didn't do a scene right and I still have to finish up the fashion show. I know we said we wouldn't be gone this long but things got in the way. We're sorry! From: Julie-Ana._**

James sighed and turned his attention back onto the girls. As he finished eating, his mind kept wondering back to yesterday at the pool. The girl that he was sitting next to, man was she beautiful. She had the longest brown hair he's even seen and the prettiest brown eyes. They were so brown that they could give his own brown eyes a run for their money.

Laughing to himself, he finished drinking the last of his orange juice and then wiped the twins' hands and faces off from all the syrup and chocolate. Once they were clean enough, he followed Aleah and Aranda to the room.

"Can we go to Walking on Sunshine?" Aleah asked

"Sure, get some day clothes out and then we can." James answered

He watched the girls go into their suitcases and pick out their own clothes and struggle to put them on.

"Would you like some help?" he asked Aranda

"Please?" she pouted at him

He nodded his head and grabbed the jeans from her and held them open for her to climb into, next he scrunched up her Minnie Mouse tank up and pulled it over her head. Walking over to Aleah he did the same thing then helped them put on their polka dotted flats.

"We cute?" Aranda asked

"Very." He answered and then walked out of their room with them.

"We go to baby section?" Aleah asked

"Yep." He smiled at them.

He grabbed the diaper bag and put their fruit snakes and Sippy cups with two outfits for the girls and extra pull ups. James was in the middle of potty training them. Yes their parents should be doing it, but since he moved in four months ago and became their nanny, he has been doing it.

Walking to the driver door, he opened it and turned the car on and let the cold air from the AC cool the car down first. 10 minutes later they were making their way to Walking on Sunshine.

"Wadio Disney pease." Aleah said

Nodding his hand, he reached over and hit the second station and One Directions song, Kiss You came on. The girls giggled and babbled along to the lyrics.

Pulling into a parking space, James waited till the song was over, then shut the car off after rolling the windows down a bit. Getting out, he got Aranda out first then grabbed the diaper bag and went around to where Aleah sat and got her out.

Once they grabbed his hands, they made their way to the crosswalk and looked both ways then went up to the sidewalk. Walking down to the last store, he opened the door and followed the girls in. Walking to the baby part of the store, he put the girls into the shopping cart and started going around looking at clothes.

"Hi, how are you?" a chipper voice asked him

Looking to his left, he saw pool girl standing next to him.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" he replied

"Good, thanks. Can I help you with anything?"

"Um, not right now, though I'll come find you?"

"Sure." She smiled at him then retreated to wherever she was before coming to him.

Scanning the racks he found the girls section and the 3ts clothes.

"Dwess?" Aranda asked him

"What color?"

"PINK." Aleah screeched

"Aleah Maybell! You know better than to scream in public." He scolded her

"I sowwy" she apologized

"Thank you." He kissed her on the head

After he got the girls new dresses and summer clothes, they went to checkout and pay for the things.

"Who wants to pay?" he asked the girls

"Me!" Aranda waved her hand

He handed her the credit card and she swiped the card with his help. The lady gave him a copy to sign and he handed it back to her then got his.

"Wunch?" Aleah asked

"Sure babe." He said and then got in his car to drive to Julio Fun House.

* * *

Katie was looking at the guy that she had saw with the two little girls at the pool the day before. She was trying to keep busy but all day long since she had gotten up at 8:30 that morning was the hazel eye boy with the amazing abs, the nice laugh and the way he treated the two girls the day before.

Were the girls his? Or was he just babysitting? She didn't want to assume things so she decided to go with the latter.

"Your replacement is here." Jewel said as she tapped Katie on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Katie beamed at her

Katie went to the break room and saw Phillip already changing into his American Flag tank top from his work shirt. Grabbing her tote bag she went into the gender shared bathroom to change into white high wasted shorts and then her black lips with the American flag tank top. She changed her shoes and then left to go meet with Phillip.

"Lunch?" Phillip asked

"Sure. Julio's Fun House?" she replied with

"Yes!" He answered

They went out the back to and got into their cars, Phil had backed up first and then started to drive to where they were going to eat. So Katie decided to follow him.

She flipped on the radio and Zendaya's song _Replay_ came on she opened her sunroof and jammed out to the song.

_Make it stop, songs so good  
I just can't sing no more  
Turn it down,__turn it up__, I don't know  
I don't know (know)_

_But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there  
Keep it right there_

_(I want it)  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-E-Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-E-Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
I can__listen to__you all day  
I can__listen to__you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay_

_Don't stop  
Turn it on,__turn it up, make it louder  
I don't want to miss a__single__thing  
I want to hear every melody (yeah)_

_R-r-r-repeat it  
Repeat it so loud you can feel it  
R-r-r-repeat it  
Repeat it for you_

_(I want it)  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-E-Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-E-Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
I can__listen to__you all day  
I can__listen to__you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay_

… _you know I'm crashing down  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_

_(Put this__song__on replay)  
(Put this__song__on replay) on replay  
(Put this__song__on replay) on replay  
Lis-Listen to__you all day, to you all day_

_Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
I can__listen to__you all day  
I can__listen to__you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this__song__on replay_

_Yeah  
Yeah!_

Turning into the diner's parking lot, she shut off the car and then got out, she closed her door and locked in then linked arms with Phillip and went inside.

The waitress led them to a booth and she handed the menus to them. Wrote down the drink order then scurried off to get the drinks.

Looking around, Katie couldn't believe her eyes. The table next to them sat the same guy from the store and the pool with the same two girls. He was listening to one of the girls tell him a very intriguing story of some sorts and glanced up and locked eyes with Katie for a few seconds then broke it and laughed at the other girl who was trying to mimic her sister.

Katie turned her eyes back to the menu to see what she wanted when she saw him pick the girls out of their highchairs and onto the ground. She watched them walk up to the counter and he let the girl hand over the card to the cashier and listened to her tell the girl what she had for lunch. The next thing she knew, she was watching him get the girls into the sleek black Sudan that was parked next to her tempo, and then she watched him pull out of the spot then sped off somewhere else.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she had talked to the super 'fit' guy from yesterday at her work today and then interact with the two girls at the same diner and she didn't even get his name.

Slumping back, she sighed in defeat and took out her phone and set it on the table and told the waitress what she wanted to eat.

"Katie, did you hear me?" Phillip asked her

Shaking her head apologetically she sat up a bit more and then listen to Phillip repeat whatever he was talking about 10 minutes ago that she once again tuned out. All she could think about was that man with the two girls who could or couldn't be his. Could you blame her though? She was starting to fall for him and they had only had a very short conversation.

Telling herself that she'd talk to him more the next time they saw each other, she drank the rest of her pink lemonade and replied to Phillip.

Was fate trying to play with them? Or was she just getting her hopes for a guy that is well pretty much nameless to her and could have a girlfriend.

* * *

**So how was that? Was it good? I started it like three days ago just never finished it till now. I hope you like it! No The song doesn't go with it, but hey I'm a lyric lover so deal with it... **

**To all my Directioners who is excited for the Best Song Ever music video that is premiering tomorrow? (7-22-13) I personally ship Vercal even if they're not real. and you Zarry fans, I know you will tons of feels, because I do with the gifs!**

**Review?!**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
